


You Can Go Home Again

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Mystrade is Our Division Prompts [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Facebook: Mystrade is our Division Fic Prompts, Family Feels, Mystrade Prompt Challenge, Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts, Post-Canon, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Mycroft and Greg revisit Musgrave decades after that fateful night.





	You Can Go Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts | Fire

“♪ ... brother, and under we go. ♪”

It had been three days and nights since Redbeard vanished without a trace. It had rained heavily the night before and that afternoon Eurus had once again sung her little song at the lunch.

When she finished singing she referred to Redbeard as _Drowned Redbeard_ for the first time.

Sherlock scrambled from his seat went to his knees before her. Again, he begged her. Again, he cried. All to no avail.

She said yet again that “The song is the answer” and would sing again until Mummy made her stop. Sherlock ran out of the house in tears calling for Redbeard. Even then he was good at avoiding Mycroft when he applied himself. It took a few hours for Mycroft to find his baby brother. He was muddy from the rain and bloody from heavens only knows what trees and rocks he scaled in his search for his best friend. Sheer exhaustion had worn the boy down so, that a still tearful Sherlock could not fight as Mycroft carried him home.

After a bath Mycroft had finally convinced a distraught Sherlock to go to bed. When he checked in on Eurus she was in her bedroom drawing. His little sister had drawn a picture of Sherlock wearing his yellow jumper and his dark blue pirate hat atop his curly head. He was about to compliment her on the lovely drawing. He had hoped to beguile her into telling him the secret she had steadfastly refused to tell anyone. He had hoped.

Then Mycroft watched as the little girl defiantly looked up at him and then drew black crosses where Sherlock’s eyes should be and angry red crayon scrawls all around him.

He closed the door and walked away wary. He checked once more on Sherlock to assuage the bad feeling he was beginning to feel inside. Comforted that if his little brother wasn’t sleeping peacefully he was at last sleeping, he went to join his parents.

Mr. and Mrs. Holmes sat at the kitchen table deep in discussion. They knew they were going to have to tell Victor Trevor’s parents that their child was missing and they had no idea where.

“She knows where he is!” His father slammed his hand down on the table. 

“We can’t make her tell us. We can’t make her do anything.” Mummy sat equally frustrated with their strange daughter.

They were still at the table went Eurus calmly came downstairs some time later and sat next to Mycroft. “You’re going to need some water for Sherlock, Mummy.”

“What on earth for child?”

Father was slowly rising from his chair a sense of dread already on his face.

“Sherlock’s asleep. Why would Mummy need water dear sister?”

“To get to Sherlock, of course.”

That was when they heard Sherlock scream. Father tore from the table and ran to the stairs, Mummy on his heels.

A moment later Mummy came back into the kitchen and screamed at Mycroft to grab Eurus and get out of the house.

Mycroft smelled it then and knew. He grabbed his sister and did as instructed.

He watched in horror from a short distance as the upper story of their home was ablaze. The faint scent of kerosene caught his attention. He looked to his sister and knew it was her. In his arms Eurus Holmes wore a beguiling smile of satisfaction as she watched Musgrave burn.

A smile that left her face as their singed parents emerged with Sherlock in Father’s arms. Their father who raced up flame lit stairs and had to break down the burning door to rescue his youngest son trapped in burning bedroom of his youngest child.

Sherlock screamed at the top of his lungs when he saw their sister. Only their father’s strength kept him from scrambling away. Mummy took Eurus in her arms and Sherlock immediately reached out for his elder brother. The two parents looked at their youngest child warily, understanding as Mycroft carried the terrified boy out of sight of their sister. Sherlock had never said a word, but they all knew knew Eurus had somehow lured Sherlock into her room and then trapped him there as she set it on fire.

By the time the fire trucks arrived parts of the roof had already fallen in.

Uncle Rudi had arrived not long after and everything... changed.

One by one - they had all abandoned Musgrave.

Sherlock was first. The memories harbored in its remaining walls too painful for his young mind to want to remember.

Father. Mummy. Mycroft. The memories harbored in its remaining walls too painful to return to.

Neither of the brothers had come near the remains since… that night.

That night when past secrets ended and future truths began. They simply could not bear to look at the place.

Until recently...

* * *

Decades after the fire, the charred remains were now covered with verdant hues. Foliage grew from the inside out through a window in what once was the kitchen. Nature always reclaims what is hers given enough time.

While Sherlock’s memory remained partially fragmented, Mycroft and Sherlock were the only two alive able to recall what it once was with some sense of fondness. John and Gregory having only known it as charred ruins, when introduced to the lands under most unfavorable circumstances to say the least, looked upon it less fondly. In the end the four men stared at the remains together and made a decision. The surveyor with them flipped a coin and with that decision the Holmes brothers bequeathed their lands to their respective daughters.

Rosamond was with her fathers, being gifted the deed to the cottage both brothers think of as their childhood home.

Gregory and Mycroft stood with a stunned Geneviève Mychelle, and her husband Anthony, at Musgrave. 

“It’ll be a nice place to raise grandchildren in a few months.” Geneviève casually added as she winked at her husband. A grinning Anthony kissed his wife as he held up three fingers and counted down, 3...2...

"What?" a startled Mycroft and Greg looked to each other and then to the laughing couple.

“Hi Grandads!”

In the knowledge the grounds will finally know joy and laughter once again, for the first time in many decades, Mycroft looked to Musgrave with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive my really bad attempt at photo manip.


End file.
